violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
WORST Rappers in the Game? - Lil Moni
This is a Parody of CDTVProduction's "WORST Rappers in the Game?" series. Ratings 1: Voice Score: 3/10 Lil Moni's voice isn't the best. In some songs, she slurs her voice. In others, she screams. And in others, it's all over the place! Just listen to Sanity Loss and Last Straw, and you'll know what I'm talking about. Occasionally, her voice can be average, like in Your Body. However, these moments are again, occasional, and for the rest, it is previously stated. 2: Flow Score: 6.5/10 While her voice isn't great, she is pretty decent in the flow department. A lot of her songs ride smooth with the flow, as the beat and voice does match up well. However, Lil Moni has a reputation for stealing flows. However, she rarely even does that now. And even if she does take it, she at least gives credit to the original owner. So I won't count her off too harsh for that. 3: Lyrics Score: 2/10 The lyrics of Lil Moni is poor. She mostly raps about the same thing like her girlfriend, threatening suicide if losing to whatever she's competing, stupid claims, and the list goes on and on! Plus, some of the lyrics are just plain ridiculous! Just listen to this one on the song Supreme: I need you right beside me We might need to get the gas And get some codeine syrup Why do you need gasoline? And don't you think lean is overrated in the rap industry now-a-days? And check this one in Google, STOP STALKING ME: I wake up in the morning To go to Google But when I go there I see anime ads I did watched some hentai When I was feeling lonely She just admitted that she watches hentai when she is lonely. Don't you have Mizuki with you? But hey, her lyrics are better than Lil Pump's! D Rose, D Rose, D Rose, D Rose D Rose, D Rose, D Rose, D Rose D Rose, D Rose, D Rose, D Rose D Rose, D Rose, D Rose, D Rose 4: Beats Score: 5/10 A lot of her beats are just taken by other beats and remixed by others. It would be fine if she credited them like "Look at Me! (Remix by _____)", but that's not Lil Moni's style! She just renames the song and claims it's hers! Isn't that plagiarism? At occasional times, she does make her own beats, and they sound good, but she would get a higher score if it weren't for her beat plagiarism! 5: Enjoyment Score: 4.5/10 My enjoyment of this was kinda bleak. I think it was the beats themselves that made these songs listenable, because without him, she'd probably be like Soulja Boy, and we all know how amazing Soulja Boy is! Soulja Boy Up in this ho Watch me crank it, watch me roll Watch me crank dat Soulja Boy Then Superman dat ho Now watch me yuuuuuuu (Crank dat Soulja Boy) Now watch me yuuuuuuu (Crank dat Soulja Boy) Now watch me yuuuuuuu (Crank dat Soulja Boy) Now watch me yuuuuuuu (Crank dat Soulja Boy) Moving on, if you listened to the instruments, like I did, they actually sound pretty good! It's just sad that they have to go to a ridiculous rapper from New Jersey... 6: Final Verdict Overall Score: 21/50 Now believe me, Lil Moni falls into the below average rapper category. RapReviews gives her a 47/100 and BestArtists gives her a 51%. She is a lot better than some rappers, but has some problems that make her not as interesting as the others. Category:Fanfic Category:Music Category:Lil Moni